


PFTW tour

by Whatsinmyhead



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Smut, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsinmyhead/pseuds/Whatsinmyhead
Summary: OFC joins tour to forget ex.Started as a one shot but I might add more chapters.No real partners or exes mentioned or exist in this.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/OFC
Kudos: 5





	PFTW tour

She hadn’t heard of the band when she took the job. She hadn’t needed to, she’d just been through a break up and an opportunity to tour the world while playing had come up so she’d jumped at the chance with no hesitation or research. She turned up to the first rehearsal with everyone else, some knew each other but many didn’t so she was included with everyone and felt happy and comfortable with her decision. The singer who the music belonged to wasn’t here yet, he’d left his manager in charge. They would all practice and learn the songs while he was off doing promo or something then he’d come join them a few weeks before the tour began. She kinda thought that was pretty rude of him but she wasn’t really that bothered, it wasn’t like that was going to change her decision to go. She was contracted now and the music seemed fun, the minor choreography was easy and it was all taking her mind off of her ex. 

A couple of weeks in and they all had the songs sorted, she was happy with her parts and she’d made a few friends. The singer was coming down today so they were all hoping everything was ok for him. There were a few nerves in the room but the manager assured them it was all good and he’d be happy. When he arrived she was stunned! This petite guy in joggers, oversized T-shirt and cap was responsible for all of this? He was cute, sure but it somehow didn’t seem possible that he’d written all of these songs, it was his voice on them and it warranted a massive world tour! However as soon as he started talking she understood, he was super confident, a ball of energy and literally never seemed to stop smiling or laughing. He thanked them all for being there, told them how awesome he thought the tour was going to be with them and then went round each individual, introducing himself, asking about them, their music, their lives. He chatted with what seemed a genuine interest in every person and enveloped each one in a huge warm hug before moving on to the next. When he got to her she told him about the break-up! She cursed herself inwardly, she hadn’t meant to say it but it just came out. He seemed like the kind of person she could be honest with and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. He seemed a bit hurt, she wasn’t sure if he was hurt for her or disappointed that she was here to avoid an ex rather than a desire to be a touring musician. He recovered himself quickly though, tipped her a wink that she had no idea was flirty or just him and promised she would forget all about him before wrapping her in his protective hug. She believed him and knew she was making the right decision.

The real crush started when she saw him sing, even in rehearsals he gave everything, he was enchanting, the commitment, the notes he pulled out, the dancing, the absolute quest for perfection. He clearly wanted big things for this tour, for himself and for his fans and she felt honoured to be a part of it.

Things escalated for her at the first concert, he was stunning. He worked so hard. The energy he gave at rehearsals was multiplied a hundred times. He wore leather trousers, leather flippin trousers, a simple black T-shirt and some sparkly designer jacket. She was mesmerised, couldn’t take her eyes off him. He drew more energy from the crowd, he seemed possessed by the music and never stopped moving. She barely remembered what she had to play, or her backing vocals. She only managed to force herself to do the few moves she had practiced because as if he knew the state he’d put her in, he danced his way over to her part of the stage to do them with her. He was giggling the whole time and his energy radiated through the rest of the musicians and the crew. They had a great gig and when it was over the crowd were baying for more. 

Luckily she didn’t have any parts in the encore because when he appeared back on stage with no shirt she was officially rendered useless. She couldn’t have remembered her own name at that point, all she could focus on was him, his body, the way he moved, his damn hips, the curve of his ass and as he finished the set, the way a bead of sweat was making its way slowly down the contours of his back and under the waistband of the oh so tight leather. 

‘Fuck’ she whispered to herself, realising the final song was over and he was beckoning them all forward for a final bow. She tried desperately to not be in the line next to him, she thought she might pass out if she got any closer but obviously that wasn’t the way they lined up. As he slung an arm around her shoulder still looking out at the crowd she didn’t think he’d even noticed who was next to him. She took a deep breath as she wound her arm around his back. Across the smooth skin, slick with sweat and radiating heat. Her stomach flipped and she felt wetness at her core. It was only a few seconds but felt like hours as she tried to stay professional, tried not to feel him up or breathe him in. She failed on both counts and that combined with bowing up and down a few times made her head swim. When they finally left the stage she did so on unsteady legs which threatened to give out completely as he spoke at her ear. ‘Forget that ex yet?’ He didn’t give her a chance to answer as he ran past her clapping people on the back, hugging others, laughing and totally in his element knowing gig number one was a huge success. 

Later when everyone had made their way back to the busses and they were ready to roll our for the night onto the next city, most people where lounging on the sofas excited and chatting, music playing in the background, they’d made eye contact across the room a few times but she couldn’t read anything more in his expression than excitement from the gig. She was totally overwhelmed by the the night and by him and decided to go to her bunk to give herself a talking to before trying to sleep. What she actually did was put her headphones on and search Brendon Urie on YouTube. The first video was an old song, not in their current setlist, he looked good but really young, not yet grown into the guy tormenting her now. She admired how much his voice had improved, how he’d matured, flourishing into someone who could drive her this wild. 

The next video started and she recognised the music, Girls/Girls/Boys she thought the song was called, they’d played it earlier and the crowd had covered Brendon in pride flags. He hadn’t missed a note as he caught them and wandered round the stage picking every single one up, grinning like a happy puppy throughout. 

The video began with the back of his head sliding into view and as he ran his hand down his neck and turned towards the camera she was transfixed. Wow, his eye contact with the camera was intense. She felt like he was staring right at her. The feeling the he knew the effect he would have intensified as he looked like he stifled a grin. Wow, this guy was good! The camera began to pan out and she realised he was shirtless as his toned shoulders came into view. Involuntarily she swallowed and licked her lips. She had barely noticed her right hand had made its way down her own body as the camera had slid lower on him. The thought that she shouldn’t be doing this on a bus full of people briefly flitted across her mind but as the camera reached his hips that thought disappeared and her fingers slid into her pyjama pants. ‘Fuck’ she was so wet already, was she really doing this? Touching herself to her boss, this was surely only going to cause trouble for her but she didn’t stop. Her only consideration was keeping quiet as her fingers found their way past her folds, he ran his thumb down his torso and a groan threatened at her lips already. 

She propped her phone on the little shelf in the bunk so she could see it but had both hands free and took one of her headphones off so she could hear herself and if anyone was approaching. She slapped her free hand over her mouth just incase, as on the video he put his finger to his lips and she began to move her fingers against her soaking wet folds. Her pace increased involuntarily as the camera started to pan downwards again, panting and biting her lip behind her left hand. She imagined her teeth scraping against his flawless skin, tongue flicking out to lap up the bead of sweat and fingers sliding lower down that v line, past where the camera stopped. 

‘Fuck’ she whispered to herself again as pleasure began radiating from her core, she could hear someone not far away, coming to bed but she didn’t think they could hear her. Her fingers deft at knowing what brought her most pleasure. Her whole body began writhing quietly as on the screen he turned away from the camera and she remembered how the sinews of his back had felt under her fingers earlier in the night. She couldn’t help the sigh that passed her lips imagining she was touching his skin again now and it was his fingers caressing her clit. 

She was in trouble, what the fuck was she doing, she’d never pleasured herself anywhere but her own bedroom or bathroom before. How was she going to face him tomorrow, let alone live around him the next few months, knowing she’d used the image of him to get herself off. Right now though that was the furthest thing from her mind, she was so turned on she probably couldn’t have stopped touching herself at this point if Brendon himself had swiped back the curtain to her bunk and stood watching her. And as the song on intensified and his face and dancing looked more desperate, her fingers flew over herself with more pressure. She was close, her eyes wanted to close in ecstasy but also wanted to remain on the image infront of her. Her hips began bucking to meet her hand and waves of light began to cloud her vision as her orgasm washed over her. She didn’t think she’d ever come so hard or so fast on her own. And as the song finished and the camera gave a close up of his face her whole body shook with pleasure. 

‘Ohh Brendon’ his name escaped her mouth around her fist she’d jammed there as not much more than a whisper. ‘Errrrr yeah, you ok?’ she heard from further down the bus.

Oh Shit! Fuck! Her hand flew out of her pants as the other whipped off her remaining headphone. ‘Ummm, yeah fine just wondered who was there’ she blustered’ It hadn’t been a question, she’d clearly just moaned his name in pleasure!! Oh my god! Oh my actual god! Had he heard her? Was he listening? Had she been quiet enough? What the fuck was she thinking masturbating on the bus, on the first fucking night!! He was going to tell everyone and she was going to have to leave. 

All this rushed through her head within half a second. ‘Ok, well night then, sleepy head. See you in Chicago’ he said, his voice closer now. She heard the door to the bathroom open and close and she forced herself to breathe, to try and relax. She tried not to listen as he moved around in the room. She’d just about convinced herself she was in the clear when she heard him start to quietly sing to himself. His voice is fucking heaven she thought, then realised the words he was singing ‘never did I think that I, would be caught in the way you got me............’


End file.
